Family Visit
by CreepyBandit
Summary: Slender's brothers decided to visit the Slender Mansion. Creepypasta Rated T. I don't own any of the characters mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Check.

Check.

Check.

Hoodie was checking off work off his check list at 10 PM. Masky was supposed to be the one checking the work off but they played Rock Paper Scissors. Masky won (like always), Hoodie lost (like always).

"This sucks" Hoodie muttered.

Hoodie finished checking the last box. "Finally! Now I can slee-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled from BEN's room. Hoodie walked over to BEN's door.

"BEN" Hoodie knocked on the door "No video games past 10 PM" It was Hoodie's job to take care of the Slender Mansion while Slenderman was out.

"FINE!" BEN yelled. Hoodie walked back to Slender's desk to put the check list back.

"Now I can slee-"

Ring-Ring

Ring-Ring

Ring-Ring

"..." Hoodie walked over to the phone.

He picked it up "...Hello?" He said quietly.

"SLENDER!" a cheery voice shouted from the other line. Hoodie fliched from sudden burst of energy.

"...Uh, Spendor? How about I talk, Hm?" a much calmer voice said in the backround.

"...Umm...Hello, Who is this?" Hoodie asked.

"Oh, this Hoodie, Slender's proxy, correct?"

"...Yes" Hoodie said slowly.

"I'm Trenderman, Slenderman's brother"

"Alright, What do you need Trender?" Hoodie asked polietly.

"Can you tell Slenderman that we will be coming over for a visit?"

"...Sure.."

"Thank you, farewell" The line cut.

Hoodie wrote the message on a sticky note and placed it on his master's desk.

"NOW I can slee-"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" BEN yelled from his room.

"BEN I SAID NO VIDEO GAMES!"

When Slender came back from his night of hunting, he found the note. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"SLENDER SHUT UP" Jeff threw a pillow at Slender's 'face'. Jeff was at the stairs with a knife in his hands.

"Sorry Jeff" Slender said.

"Next time that pillow will be a knife" he stomped back up stairs. -

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement to say" Slender told the creepypastas in the living room.

"What is it, boss?" Masky asked

"It seems my...brothers will be coming for a visit" Slender explained

"How long?" Toby asked

"Not sure...two days perhaps, anyways I want you all on your best behaviour..THAT MEANS YOU BEN"

BEN looked up from his DSI "Huh?"

Slender face-palmed "Anyway, capish?"

Everyone nodded.

Knock-Knock.

Slender answered the door.

"SLENDER!" a cheery voice yelled in glee.

"Umm Hello Splendor, good to see you"

Three tall people, Slender's height, Came in.

One in a silly poka-dot outfit, the other in a brown librarian type outfit, and the other in a black coat and black fendora.

"Introduce yourselves brothers" Slender said

"Hello! I'm Splendorman" The one in the poka-dot outfit said.

"I'm Trenderman" THe one in the librarian outfir said.

"And I'm" THe one in the black coat and fendora, stikes a pose "Am Sexual Offenderman"

Splendor had a face with eyes and a mouth, It always looked like the 'happy drama mask' face. Trender had no face like Slender. And Offender only had a mouth.

After they got done packing, Splendor, Trender, and Offender started to get to know all the other creepypastas. Offender got to know them a bit too well.

"Hello, What's your name~?" Offender asked L.J, touching L.J's butt.

"AHH" L.J sqeaked.

"Offender! I told you not to touch anyone!" Slender slapped Offender with his tentacles.

"I WILL STUFF YOUR FACE WITH POISON CANDY IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" L.J yelled.

"This is going to be the worst family visit ever" Slender sigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since the Slender brother came but they still haven't left yet. They decided to stay longer cause they visit every year or so, besides this was their first time meeting the other Creepypastas. It was night and everyone was going to sleep. Slender went out to hunt for people who got lost in the woods, like every night. Hoodie was on duty for the night again.

Hoodie didn't do much tonight. He just had to make sure Jeff, BEN, Masky, and Toby got to bed on time and that they weren't awake past their curfew.

"Hello, Hoodie~" a voice said behind him.

"EK!" Hoodie squeaked as two white tentacles wrapped his body. They turned him around to become face-to-face with Offender.

"Ready for your first time~" He said seductively. Hoodie panicked. The last thing he wanted tonight was to be raped. Before Offender was going to remove Hoodie's pants, he got hit by a rock.

"Let 'em go!" Masky stood there with another rock in his hand. "I ain't letting my friend getting raped by you" He hit Offender with another rock.

Offender let Hoodie go and went back to his guest room.

"Th-Thanks M-Masky"

Masky just nodded "Watch out, It'll happen to all of us at one point, more than once I'm afraid"

* * *

Everyone was up and early the next morning. Everyone was up early because Offender wasn't an early bird and usually got up about 11:30. Right now it was 9:36, Toby woke up and got dressed. He checked his body first. When he found no markings he signed in relief "Thank God, I didn't get raped"

When he got downstairs he saw his friends at the table.

"Hey guys, What's up?" Toby asked. When he got no answer, he said "Alright who almost got raped last night?"

BEN didn't look up from his DSI but pointed to Hoodie. Hoodie looked down.

"It's okay Hoodie, I almost got raped by Offender yesterday" He shivered "Good thing I woke up before...'it' happened"

Hoodie said nothing, he put his bowl of cereal away, and sat on the couch. Masky did the same. Toby made his cereal and sat down next to Jeff, who was sharpening his knives.

"HELLO!" a voice said coming down the stairs.

"Hey L.J" BEN said, still not looking up from his DSI.

"How is the Slender brothers' visit going for you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Well mostly everyone got raped by Offender and everyone got judged on their choice of style by Trender soooooooooo pretty good" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, we all had a good time" L.J shook his head.

"Mister Laughing Jack!" Trender came down the stairs in a plaid outfit.

L.J forced a grin "Yes?" he said threw gritted teeth.

"I'm telling you stripes are so last season, it's all about plaid" Trender strikes a pose on the word 'plaid'.

L.J doesn't say anything but his eye twitches.

Trender" a familiar voice says at the top of the stairs "but he looks sexy in stripes." Trender sighs "Not now Offendy."

When Offender comes down the stairs, everyone tightly holds their pants and shirts. Offender wrapped an arm around L.J's waist and a hand stroking his cheek.

L.J just signed "This happens often"

Toby looked shocked "So you guys..." He waved his finger at them. L.J frowned and shook his head. L.J has gotten used to the cuddling and caressing, he didn't like it but he just kept this up till' they left. Offender let go of L.J and went up to Toby with a rose carried by one of his white tentacles.

"Take the rose~" Toby pushed it aside "How bout' no"

"Well than we'll have to do something about that~" Offender sprouted more tentacles from his back and wrapped them around Toby.

"Offendy I .Now!" Trender slapped with one of his tentacles. Offender let go of Toby and retrieved his rose. "BROTHERS!"

"Hello Splendy"

"Hello Laughing Jack!" Splendor and L.J had become best friends during the Slender brother's visit to the mansion. Offender thinks of this as a plan to steal L.J away from him even though they're not even dating. "Back off Splendor, L.J's mine" Offender pointed to himself. L.J shook his head and grabbed a bowl of candy.

"Well as I was saying, We are leaving now so pack your bags"

They packed their bags, said their goodbyes, and teleported away. Masky's jaw dropped "They can teleport?!" Slender nodded. Masky shook his head "So that's how Offender got in in my room."

Slender put his hands together "So how the first visit with my brothers go?"

Everyone stayed silent.

Slender sighed "That bad huh?"

Everyone nodded.

Slender shook his head "I thought so"


End file.
